Bad Wolf
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: In the last moments of Doomsday things went wrong, The Doctors lever fell not Roses. Now with The Doctor trapped in Petes World someone has to take up the mantle of The Doctor and there's only one person who can, Bad Wolf. (Cover image credits to Mishlee)
1. Doomsday

_In the last moments of Doomsday things went wrong, The Doctors lever fell not Roses. Now with The Doctor trapped in Pete's World someone has to take up the mantle of The Doctor and there's only one person who can Bad Wolf._

* * *

Everything was going according to plan,

That was until a Dalek veered off course and hit the lever on the left side of the chamber causing it to unlock and start to fall starting closing the breach.

The look of fear and worry in the Doctors eyes after seeing it start to fall would be one that would follow Rose for the rest of her days.

He was reaching out to the lever but it was moving away slowly and it was at that moment she realised what was going to do.

He let and at the last moment grabbed the lever and pushed it back into locked and the stream of grey and gold was back to a blur and back on track.

Then it happened he fell.

She couldn't tell if it was her scream or his or that of the Daleks falling into the void but it was one full of fear of what was happening and as if by chance or luck he appeared.

Pete Tyler,

Roses father from the parallel world was there to catch him and within the same moment they were gone and the last few Daleks done falling into the void and the crack imploded she was left standing there alone everyone but her was dead.

Rose Tyler,

She was in shock in what just happened and walked over to the wall where the crack used to be and placed a hand on it as if trying to reach to him.

* * *

Mean While.

* * *

"NO! TAKE ME BACK!" the Doctor shouted in anger at Pete Tyler.

"I can't it's like you said once the breach is closed its closed forever look it's not working any more" Pete said while pushing the large yellow button they all were wearing but was now dim.

"No..." he whispered walking over to the wall where the now sealed breach was and placing a hand on it trying to reach her.

What he realised after moving from the wall was the silence in his no. He couldn't the hum of the TARDIS in his head any more. Now the lonely Timelord had lost the last piece of his home and it was at this he finally broke down crying and his two friends in this universe coming over to him and pulling him into an embrace.

* * *

After some time Rose left the chamber and went to the one place the in universe she felt safe The TARDIS, her home.

Her new home after she just lost everything.

When she arrived though she felt something different about it and her like The TARDIS was crying and reaching out to her for comfort.

So she did what ever she could for the next few weeks cleaning her staying with her talking with her even though she couldn't understand the hums she gave in return.

It was after the fifth week of neglecting herself for The TARDIS she finally fell near death but not caring. She had lost everything and death was something that would free her of the pain she felt.

It was then in the moments before she died she felt it the feeling she felt before right before The Doctor regenerated the heat and power only this time she felt it on herself. The pain was only getting worse and worse and she noticed the golden glow on her hands and then it happened..

The explosion of the golden light and the burning feeling in her chest like it was being ripped open and smashed closed over and over and over as well the feeling of her mind being forced open and made larger not unlike when Cassandra took over her body only this was worse than that by a long shot and then she felt a cooling feeling in her mind like an old friend except well in her mind. Then the strangest thing happened it began to sing.

After almost an hour of the feeling of her body being destroyed it stopped and she passed out drained.

* * *

In The TARDIS 'Mind'

* * *

She could see it happening her only friend left finally falling after body gave out except she knew something was different so she tried reaching with her 'mind' to that of her wolf only to be surprised.

She could enter and was able to actually see what was happening.

Then it happened she began to change in her body and mind.

But something was wrong.

She could feel something in the girls body. Something familiar.

The vortex.

It didn't matter she was changing the vortex was waking up and if she didn't do anything it would kill her over and over.

So she did something she shouldn't have done if the Timelords were still around.

She poured some other life energy into her and let it take form in her as well.

After a short while she could fully enter and was able to 'sing' to her wolf through the change.

After a very short time for her it finished and she decided that with her wolf in this state she would need help to recover.

So she started to fly herself to an old friend The Doctor used to travel with.

Sarah Jane Smith.

* * *

Sarah Jane was sitting around searching the internet for any more stories that could be interesting to investigate or at least look into to pass onto her friends at UNIT.

Then she heard the sound she hadn't heard since the school the sound of The TARDIS landing only well better.

Letting her old side come out she walked over to her doors and knocked only to get no response so she went to her room and took out a key she had been given by The Doctor after the school incident and carefully unlocked the door what she saw shocked her from the main door.

But what really got her was the prone form of Rose Tyler still with a little of the regeneration energy visible on her hand and face giving it unnatural glow. Her hair was different as well, her normal blond was now a darker gold colour and longer as well. Her facial features were a lot more defined and her body more curved and toned.

"Rose" Sarah asked quietly.

No response.

"K-9 come here and run a full medical scan on her" Sarah called.

"Yes Mistress" The robot dog said in his synthesized voice. "Scanning . . . Scanning . . . Scan Complete: Rose Tyler is currently passed out in a healing coma after a strong regeneration. Analysis Complete: Rose Tyler is a full Timelord. I also read some anomalous genetic structures and things I can't identify." He finished.

"What? Run that by me again and show me the analysis" Sarah said in a shocked voice.

"Yes Mistress" K-9 said opening a small slot on his side to bring up a screen with the results.

"Wha..." Before Sarah could ask further a message appeared on one of the working monitors 'Take Care Of Her – TARDIS.'

"What?" She asked after re-reading the message three times.

Another message 'Trust Me I'm Your Friend – TARDIS'

"Ok, K-9 help me take her into the house and go set up the spare bed" Sarah said.

"Yes Mistress"

* * *

After a few more days Rose finally woke up in a strange place with a Robot Dog at her side with a plastic tube coming out of its side and feeding a drip into her arm and a medical read out on a screen on its side with some information she could only just understand but confused her just as much.

"Welcome back Rose" said a familiar voice from the door way. "It's good to see you again, you must be hungry eat up." The voice said which she could now identify as Sarah Jane.

"Thanks" Rose replied in a weak voice reaching for a cup of water but failing to grasp the cup but knocking it over instead.

"Here" Sarah said taking the fallen cup and refilling but holding to Roses lips like a mother would a child.

After Rose finished two or more cups of water she reached for one the sandwiches only to have her arm pushed down by Sarah who fed her as well.

"Get your strength back you've been through a lot in the last few days I'll tell you more when you have got your strength back." Sarah said

"Ok" Rose replied weakly.

* * *

After two more days Rose finally got up enough strength to get up and walk out to Sarah's living room and surprise her.

"I'm back" Rose said simply. "Now I want answers like you said" Rose said in an annoyed and interested voice.

"Right"

After a brief conversation with Sarah explaining everything K-9 has found and the revelation that she was now a Timelord (Timelady) and Rose denying it till K-9 brought up the scans and DNA analysis she fell back deflated and trying to process all this.

_'It's true all of it' _A voice said in her head.

_'What? Who are you? How are you in my head?' _Rose asked back in her head

_'I'm The TARDIS you can now hear me as we sorta bonded while you were regenerating I entered your mind and bonded with you to make things easier on your body' _The TARDIS said.

_'So your in my head now huh?'_

_'Yep now we can actually chat and I can help you along with Sarah here.' _

"Rose! You ok? You blanked out for a minute there..." Sarah said.

"Meh I'm fine just chatting with The TARDIS she's in my head now... Ok that sounds strange, which reminds me where is she?" Rose Replied.

"Shes outside but needs a little work..."

"What? What's wrong with her?" Rose asked in a scared voice for her friend.

"Well there was some console damage as well as marks on the floor and walls also there's broken windows and cracks in the time rotor and..." Sarah trailed of with all the little damages not noticing Rose had run off to The TARDIS.

* * *

"Oh sorry girl what did I do to you?" Rose asked in a small voice.

_'Nothing I can't fix over night' _The TARDIS replied

"Then why didn't you while I was out?" Rose asked perplexed.

_'I couldn't while you were out just like when The Doctor was out after his regeneration I couldn't do anything till he was back, the same goes with you now that we're bonded to each other.' _she replied.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you to fix your self then you can tell me what happened."

* * *

The next day was spent with Rose and Sarah chatting about their adventures and Rose exploring her now very large mind. It was closer to midnight when she felt The TARDIS key start to heat up and glow telling Rose she was done with repairs.

"Well Sarah want to come see her now?" Rose asked in an almost child like voice who was about to get a gift.

"Ok" Sarah said in an amused voice.

Upon entering The TARDIS she found her to be mostly the same except for some major differences mainly on the console it self which now had a lot less of the random bits and bobs The Doctor added but replaced with them with other bits and bobs Rose couldn't understand as they were written in Gallifreyan but she start to understand.

_'My gift to you Bad Wolf the ability to read Gallifreyan and your own sonic screwdriver.' _

"Cheers girl, also Bad Wolf?"

_'That's who you are, also I did a little work and have found a small crack you can use to send a message to your family and I can say good bye to my Doctor' _she said with a sad hum coming from the console

"Thanks"

"Who are you talking to Rose?" Sarah asked with concern

"The TARDIS, hey want to come for one quick trip?" Rose said

"Hmmm sure why not what could go wrong?" Sarah asked in a sarcastic but humoured tone.

* * *

They sat in orbit of the supernova waiting for the image of The Doctor and her family to appear before her next to her stood a projection of The TARDIS as someone Rose didn't know and with Sarah Jane standing behind them watching the numbers making sure the projection stayed working.

_"Rose, Where are you?" _A voice called out

"I'm here focus on my voice Doctor" Rose called out to him

Suddenly a ghostly image of The Doctor and Roses family appeared before her and The TARDIS projection.

_"Rose... its you but who is that with you I can barely see you."_

"Oh, Sarah here hold it to the port there" Rose said while throwing her Sonic to Sarah

"Got it" and with that the projection got clearer and solid on both sides.

_"Can I touch..." _Jackie said

"Sorry mum just a projection no touch hell we're burning up a supernova just to say good bye"

_"Rose who is that with you there?" _The Doctor asked pointing at the projection

"It's a projection The TARDIS made so she could say good bye to you Doctor"

"Hello my Doctor" The TARDIS said in a small voice

_"So she could say good bye?" _The Doctor asked in a sad voice

"I'm sorry the walls are closing this is the last small gap, Damn we find a way to have one last talk and I can't even think what to say!" Rose said on the verge of tears.

_"I know eh?" _

"Don't worry my Doctor, Rose will take care of me."

_"I know"_

"Doctor there's something I need to tell you..."

_"What is it Rose?"_

"Doctor I'm-" Rose tried to say as the projection cut out. "What happened!?" Rose exclaimed.

_'I don't know even my projection cut out during that' _The TARDIS said in Roses head

"Where am I!?" a new voice exclaimed

"What?" Rose asked

"Rose do you know her?" Sarah asked

"Who are you?" the red head asked

"WHAT?"

* * *

**I'm back yes this is a shock but I was inspired by the story 'A Different World' by : RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley**** and so I'm writing this.**

**Yes, I know I should be updating my other stories but I've currently lost inspiration on this two due to problems in life and well I could go on and on but I think I'll just live that.**

**Feel free to review, fav or follow and leave any feed back or errors you find.**

**6/6/14 Update: minor/major plot updates and spelling/grammar fixes**


	2. The Runaway Bride

**Last Time:**

_"Doctor I'm-" Rose tried to say as the projection cut out. "What happened!?" Rose exclaimed._

'I don't know even my projection cut out during that'_ The TARDIS said in Roses head_

_"Where am I!?" a new voice exclaimed_

_"What?" Rose asked_

_"Rose do you know her?" Sarah asked_

_"Who are you?" the red head asked_

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

"How did you get into the TARDIS?" Rose asked wide eyed

"I DON'T KNOW YOU KIDNAPPED ME" the red-head exclaimed

"No I didn't but this is impossible were in flight... Who are you?" Rose asked

"Like you don't know since you were payed too kidnap me right!?" she replied

"Hey! Don't be like that she's been through a lot" Sarah almost yelled

"Where am I?"

"In The TARDIS"

"The what?"

"T-A-R-D-I-S"

"That's not even a real word!" the red-head exclaimed on the verge of tears

"Hey don't be like that she doesn't like it!" Rose replied angrily

"WHAT? You know what I'm done, good-bye!" the red-head said while walking to the doors.

Only to nearly fall into the supernova they were in orbit of if it wasn't for Rose running to grab her and pull her back in and have them both fall back with the red-head on top.

"Let's try this again I'm Rose who are you?" Rose asked gently

"D-Donna Noble" she replied quietly. The first thing Donna noticed now that she was up close to girl was her eyes were a shining gold colour.

"So you two wanna get up any time soon?" Sarah asked with a grin.

It was then they both realised the position they were both in and how close there faces were. It was Donna who jumped first with a blush on her face and Rose just stayed on the ground with a blush as well.

"My name is Rose Tyler and this is Sarah Jane and were on my ship The TARDIS that's Time And Retaliative Dimension In Space and we are currently in the year 3046 which makes this even stranger as to how you could be here we're in flight and from the look of what your wearing you came from a wedding in the 2000's..." she started to ramble off on a tangent till she asked "Human?"

"Is that an option?"

"I'm a Timelord, so yes don't worry Sarah's human"

"But you look human"

"No, you look Timelord we came first."

"Yes then I'm a regular old earth human. Now TAKE ME BACK!" Donna exclaimed

"Fine yes jeez" Rose replied under her breath

"Look Sarah is it?" A nod. "I don't know if she kidnapped you too but if you help me we can get out of here, yea?" Donna said to Sarah

"What? No, I wanted to come and don't worry she will take you home" Sarah replied

"HEY, Donna where's the wedding so I can take you back?" Rose yelled to Donna

"St. Mary's, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, Solar System!"

* * *

Rather than landing in Chiswick they landed some where in Central London.

"Some Martian you turned out to be couldn't even land in the right place" Donna exclaimed angrily

"Hey I'm still learning to fly the old girl so shut it and follow me to the phone booth so you can call someone" Rose nearly yelled and lead her to a near by phone booth which she sonicked to allow free calls. "There call who ever you need and I will go get some money for a cab"

_"Donna?"_

"Yea it's me-" Donna started

_"Where are you? You just disappeared_ _in the middle of the wedding and no one knows where you went and-" _Donna hung up before she could continue.

* * *

After making a large 'withdrawal' from the local ATM she made her way back to the phone booth where Donna was, only to find it empty and to see her riding off in a cab with a robot Santa driving it.

"Shit" Rose said under her breath and ran to The TARDIS which was missing one Sarah Jane but instead there was a note 'Gone home looks like you found some adventure come by any time – Sarah'

"Right ok, Hey girl can you simply fly to catch up to Donna?"

_'Yes but it will hurt is both don't forget any damage I take you feel as pain but yes just follow my commands' _she replied

* * *

To everyone on the free-way that day they got a strange sight. A 1960 police box flying next to a cab with a red-head wearing a wedding dress and a robot dressed as Santa and in said flying police box a blond calling for the red-head to jump into the box and then the flying police box the suddenly fly away to some roof top in outer London.

"God damn girl sorry I didn't know it would be that bad trying to fly you I now know for next time" Rose said to The TARDIS who was yelling at Rose in her head about flying her and now needing to fix herself again.

"Who are you talking to now Martian!? It's clearly not me?" Donna said exasperated

"Talking too my TARDIS look it doesn't matter" Rose replied but seeing Donna sad face quickly made the connection they missed the wedding. "Sorry we missed the wedding but at least you still got the honeymoon to look forwards to, eh?"

"Just a holiday now, But isn't this a time machine can't we just go back and just wait?" Donna asked

"Sorry no can do crossing into established events could end the universe and well trust me it never ends well that kinda thing" Rose said with genuine emotion in her voice. "Not to mention she's kinda sore right now so we can get to the wedding just not you know travel in time right now."

"Well let's go and face the music and you can do the explaining Martian" Donna said walking into The TARDIS.

"I'm a Timelord not a Martian" Rose said annoyed

* * *

The TARDIS materialized outside the wedding reception and Donna nearly ran out and into the hall where everyone was waiting for her and then accusing her which led her to breakdown and a large man come and embrace her who Rose could only assume was the Groom and then Donna give her a little wink showing this was a ploy for attention.

During all this Rose moved over the side and brought out her new phone she found in her pocket. And decided to do some searching up on current events.

_'Another gift the old one was outdated so I gave you a new one' _

_'Cheers girl'_

After ten minutes she found that it was some time after the Battle of Canary Wharf and almost all companies connected to Torchwood had shut down due to them shutting down except for one company H C Clements but before she could do any more research Donna came over with two glasses of wine and handed one to Rose while taking her phone.

"Here have a drink you look like you could use one also why are you looking up my job?" Donna asked

"Ok, one: I can't get drunk due to my Timelord biology and two: what do you mean you work?"

"I work there, so whose this Torchwood group and what do they have to do with my job?"

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf where I fought on the front line and lost my family and best friend" Rose said while looking out the window at a strange light and three robot Santa that came out also noticing the Christmas tree that was now in the corner of the room.

"Ok Donna you have too get everyone out of here the Santa's are back and brought back up this time" gesturing to the tree

"It's a tree, right?"

"Yes but it kills" Rose said

"Right sure what ev-" and the decorations came off the tree and started to fly in random directions then heat sought the people in the hall.

After half a minute of carnage two of the Santa's entered the hall and started towards Donna.

"Hey metal heads don't ever let someone with a sonic device near the sound system if you know what's good for ya!" Rose yelled to the Santa's while shoving the end of the sonic into the mic port which let out a high pitched wail that caused the robots to fall over broken. "Now let's see what you got on ya" Rose said while checking the robots pockets and pulling out a remote control for the decorations and pocketing a few of the remaining decorations.

"Hmmm let's see if we can track the signal I'm getting from these two back to the source..." Rose said while running outside pointing the sonic at the third Santa which teleported away when he saw her. "Oh you bugger"

"Hey Rose come in here and help us some people are injured" Donna called out

"Too busy gotta check out your work Donna something fishy is going on at H C Clements and it has something to do with you"

"Then I'm going with you Martian girl and so is Lance." A confused look on Roses face. "The groom"

"Right then what ever he can give us a lift then don't want The TARDIS near what ever in controlling those guys."

"LANCE GET OUT HERE AND GIVE US A LIFT TO THE OFFICE" Donna yelled with a grin that Rose returned

* * *

The drive to Donnas' office was a long one with the two girls sitting up in the while Lance was stuck in the back and Lance watching Rose the whole time and Donna filling Rose in with some of the latest things going on in the she had missed over her five and a bit disconnection from everything earth. When they finally arrived Rose ran straight for the nearest computer which was the one at reception and brought up the floor plan of the building and found what she was looking for which was good and bad for Donna.

"Right Donna I know what's wrong with you and why the Robo-Santa's wanted you, somehow you have been dosed with Huon Energy which is bad as it hasn't existed since long ago and there are only two places left in the universe One: In the heart of my ship and Two: Inside me" Rose said while pointing to her eyes "but don't worry your fine." Rose said quickly, so quickly Donna almost didn't catch it.

"But where did this Huon or what ever Energy go if there's only two places in the universe there's any of it and why did it go away?" Donna asked still wearing her dress.

"Well long ago the Timelords got rid of it because it was extremely dangerous and the only reason it's in me well it's a long and very personal story but what happened to you was like this imagine you are this pencil" Rose said while grabbing a pencil and a mug "And imagine this mug is my ship when the energy in you became active it acted like a magnet pulling you into my ship and bang here we are."

"But aren't you a Timelord?"

"Like I said a long and personal story."

"Now see you two later there's a secret floor down below and I wanna go have a look" Rose said stepping into a near by elevator.

"Oh no you don't space lady you keep saving me so I'm sticking with you" Donna said with a look saying 'don't argue'

"Maybe I should call the police eh? This is just too weird-" Lance tried only to be pulled into the lift by Donna to which he mumbled "To serve eh?" to which he got a heel to the foot.

* * *

After reaching the bottom of the building they stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by a set of Segways.

"So the happy couple on one me on the other, right?" Rose asked only to be countered by Donna who said

"No way like I said I'm sticking with you space girl" Donna finished and off they were Donna and Rose riding one with Lance on the other.

Eventually they reached a small lab set up where there were glass test tubes filled with a gold liquid that made Rose tingle being near it.

_'Looks like they were making the particles in liquid form using water from that river above you' _The TARDIS told to Rose

"Right got it" Rose said out loud making Donna and Lance look at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, Donna this is what they have been giving to you Huon Particles in a liquid form they managed to extract from the Thames above us now don't worry I'm just going to try something" Rose said while taking one of the test tubes with the liquid Huon Particles and sonicking it which activated the particles making Donna glow gold but more than that making the particles in her activate slightly.

"Rose your eyes..." Donna said weakly. When rose saw her reflection in a shiny piece of metal she saw her eyes were glowing a bright gold but also she seemed to have a glow to her like when she went Bad Wolf.

"Right, that's all I needed to know let's move on." Rose said pocketing the now sealed vial of the particles.

* * *

Further down the line they found a massive chasm leading down further than the eye could see.

"Well end of the line and would look at that laser drilled hole to who knows how deep very Torchwood" Rose stated

"_It goes down all the way down to the centre of this rock" _A creepy voice stated over a PA

"Now come-on I didn't come all this way to talk to some voice over a PA where are you?" Rose asked

"_High in the sky over Christmas waiting for the secret heart to arrive" _The creepy voice stated

"Well get down here"

"_And who do you think you are to demand that of me?" _The voice demanded

"Bad Wolf" at this Donna got confused.

"_No Bad Wolf is a legend she isn't real" _The voice said almost sounding scared

"Want to take that chance?"

"_Then be ready for not even the howl of the wolf can match me in fear" _The voice said and suddenly a massive beast which looked half spider half human and was all red teleported down to them

"So you are a Racnoss explains why you need the particles but it's impossible the Racnoss were wiped out ages ago"

**"My ship survived and drifted, the Empress ship and now we live on waiting for the secret heart to awaken" **the Racnoss Empress stated

"Right that makes sense but what's down there that has you living in a hole?" Rose asked

"**Like I would tell the Bad Wolf the destroyer of the Daleks" **The Racnoss Empress said in amusement

Now it was Donnas turn to speak up. "Yeah well you wanna know something your just a spider and an axe is just an axe GET HIM LANCE!" Donna screamed just as Lance was going to attack the Empress he stopped and started laughing exclaiming how the Empress look funny with the shocked look on her face. It was at that moment Rose realised Lance was working for the Empress and needed to get out of there fast.

_'Use the particles to pull me to you my Wolf'_

_'What, oh particles pulling particles gotcha.' _Rose replied in her mind all the while Lance was talking about how it was his plan to set Donna up as the secret heart and his reward would be to see the stars.

"**Take aim at the Bad Wolf" **The Empress exclaimed

"But wait before you do anything rash or crazy or anything you should know to never give someone with sonic technology a means of escape like this". And with that Rose pulled out the tube of particles and sonicked them pulling The TARDIS around them.

"Right Donna we are going back further than I've ever been before we are going to the beginning of the Earth, come on" Rose said bringing them to a halt after a moment.

"Rose what did the Empress mean by 'Destroyer of the Daleks'?" Donna asked quietly

Rose hesitated at this but then answered slowly.

"Well there was this race of evil organics who lived in machines to survive they were called Daleks the whole universe feared then then I managed to single handedly destroy them all, look let's not go into it, it's too painful to talk about right now, Ok?"

"Ok..." but Donna could see the pain in her golden eyes talking of these Daleks and left it

"Now come-on let's take a look at how the world was made" Rose said putting on a grin

When they walked to the doors and saw the vast empty space Donna saw a look of longing in Roses eyes and took the girls hand who squeezed it back. Moments later the Racnoss Web Star came into view and the Earth started to form round it.

Then a jolt made the two of them run back inside and check the console which only Rose could understand.

"Damn they worked it out quicker than I hoped there pulling us back using the particles and I can't stop it unless... YES Jacks Extrapolator is still hooked in so I just activate it and it should push us off by a couple hundred feet-" A shudder and a loud crash later they were landed (crashed) back near the elevator and upon stepping up Donna was captured and Rose was left to come with a very quick and bad plan.

* * *

After finding a spare pair of the robot cloths Rose slipped her way down the edge of massive chasm that was until a massive pain forced her to the ground breaking her cover as the particles in her activated violently and tried to rip her apart after a few moments she realised the Empress was watching her and ordered her robot to take aim.

"Relax boys" Rose said through the pain. "Hey Donna guess what I've got pockets and in those pockets I've got the remote to control the Empresses little army of robots."

"Now I would speak to the Empress I can offer you and your children a way off Earth and a way to a new world where you can restart or I will have to stop you. Make a choice" Rose said with no emotion in her voice.

"**I will have to say: NO, hahahahaha" **The Empress replied laughing

"Then die knowing this is of your own doing." Rose said simply taking the remote and activating the decorations she took earlier and aiming them at the supports and flood barrier.

When Donna looked up at Rose she didn't see the same girl she saw something more fearsome that the Racnoss and her eyes they were empty almost suicidal and like she was enjoying the sound of the Empress dying.

"ROSE STOP" Donna shouted which seemed to break what ever spell she had been under and instantly she ran to Donna grabbed her and activated the particles again getting then into the safety of The TARDIS which quickly Rose piloted out and back to central London.

* * *

"So Donna Noble want to come with me for a trip or two?" Rose asked suddenly

"Is it like that all the time?" Donna replied

"Most of the time but a lot of the time it's just sitting around watching history and seeing great things happen"

"Sorry I can't back there you were someone else not Rose you were Bad Wolf or something like that but hey maybe someday I might. Oh and find your self someone to stop you like I did earlier." Donna replied back

"Ok, see ya Donna" And with that Rose walked back into The TARDIS and left.

_'She's right you know you need someone who can stop you' _The TARDIS said in her mind

"I know but not now for now I'm going to spend the next few years learning how to be a Timelord and how to fly you correctly as well as just learn things but don't worry I will still get out there" At this The TARDIS gave a hum which said _'Sounds Fantastic'_

* * *

**End of chapter two fav follow review,**

**Love you guys bye.**

**6/6/14 update: grammar and spelling fixes**


	3. Interlude: Some 100 Years Later

**Last time:**

"_So Donna Noble want to come with me for a trip or two?" Rose asked suddenly_

"_Is it like that all the time?" Donna replied_

"_Most of the time but a lot of the time it's just sitting around watching history and seeing great things happen"_

"_Sorry I can't back there you were someone else not Rose you were Bad Wolf or something like that but hey maybe someday I might. Oh and find your self someone to stop you like I did earlier." Donna replied back_

"_Ok, see ya Donna" And with that Rose walked back into The TARDIS and left._

'She's right you know you need someone who can stop you'_ The TARDIS said in her mind_

"_I know but not now for now I'm going to spend the next few years learning how to be a Timelord and how to fly you correctly as well as just learn things but don't worry I will still get out there" At this The TARDIS gave a hum which said _'Sounds Fantastic'

* * *

Some hundred years later (TARDIS time) The TARDIS materialised back in London in 2007 for the first time in years, after The TARDIS picked up some strange energy readings around the Royal Hope Hospital and so like always Bad Wolf decided to investigate.

If anyone had known her from before they would be surprised to see her now. Gone were the bright coloured tops and jackets and regular jeans. Now she wore a dark and faded pink top with a wolf symbol on the bottom and the jeans were replaced with a pair from the future that was resistant to stains, ripping and other forms of damage and as for jackets she now wore the Doctors leather jacket (9th Doctor) that she improved by adding larger pockets to the inside and as for shoes she wore a pair of faded Nike runners.

"Hmm plasma coils around the Royal Hope that can't be good in the slightest..." She muttered to herself pushing a stray strand of dark blond hair behind her ear. "Better go check in then" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

'Getting in easy now staying under cover so no one figures out I'm an alien that's the hard part...' She thought to herself.

The Doctor who was assigned to her as a practice was almost laughable at her lack of knowledge of the human body let alone one of a Timelord.

* * *

'Two days and still nothing this was starting to get old but at least the plasma coils were getting stronger and stronger so it had to be soon. And another bonus was the Doctor in training who she got originally was now no longer her Doctor now instead I get this beautiful specimen of a women to play Doctor with me.' That as well as other dark and more perverted thoughts went through her mind as she lay in the bed.

* * *

**Gonna end this one here this is only an interlude don't worry next chapter will be longer and an actual Episode.**

**As for the time skip well other stories that have Timelord/lady Rose often just go into it my thinking is that Rose needed some time to get used to it as well as learn some stuff and learn to fully fly The TARDIS don't know why I chose 100 years picked a random number and that's what I go so yah.**

**Fav Follow Review you know what to do.**

**6/6/14 update: replaced 20 with 100**


	4. Jones and Wolfe

**I'm back I'll try to update once a week just been busy with graphic work which is murder on spare time but I'll try to update once a week in the future..**

BREAK

_'Two days and still nothing this was starting to get old but at least the plasma coils were getting stronger and stronger so it had to be soon. And another bonus was the Doctor in training who she got originally was now no longer her Doctor now instead I get this beautiful specimen of a women to play Doctor with me.' That as well as other dark and more perverted thoughts went through her mind as she lay in the bed._

* * *

It was on the third day of her 'investigation' when she got a new 'room mate' in her ward room her new doctor Martha she believed her name was, was lead in with a group of other trainee doctors and some other doctor she didn't quite like the look of.

"Marion Wolfe, admitted three days ago with severe abdominal pains along with minor burns on her hands and lower arms from a cooking accident?" A nod "Right, doctor Jones amaze me." The doctor she didn't know the name of said in a professional tone.

"Um, right" she said while taking her stethoscope and placing it the right side of her chest on accident but hearing something that shouldn't have been there a heart beat and quickly moving it to the left side and also hearing heart beat. Pulling back in shock 'Marion' gave a quick wink.

"Having trouble finding the heart doctor Jones?" The doctor asked in a clearly unamused voice.

"Er, right maybe she's pregnant?" Martha asked/stated.

"Hope not" 'Marion' said amused.

A sigh "doctor Jones you failed the most basic of things and didn't even consult the patients charts" he said while reaching for the charts only to drop them after receiving a nasty shock.

"You to huh that happened in the locker room this morning" Martha stated.

Following this a chorus of agreement of other places people and doctors in training who also received a shock this morning started to ring out slightly annoying 'Marion'.

"People please it's just a static build up from the on coming storm, lightning being a form of static as proven by who?" that doctor asked trying to end this conversation quickly.

"Benjamin Franklin" 'Marion' piped in quickly "Ah my mate Benji, damn that was a day got a massive shock I did" she added fondly.

"Right so a trip to the psychiatric ward after we're done here, doctor Jones please stay with Ms Wolfe while I take the rest of the group on to a less crazy ward." the annoying doctor said while walking away with the rest of the medical students leaving a dejected looking Martha.

"Hey don't worry about it luv from what I've seen of him he's a dick" 'Marion' stated while giving Martha a sympathetic look.

"Yah but he's my supervisor so I put up with him till I pass my exams." Martha replied dejected. "Huh it's raining" not noticing 'Marion' had left her bed and was getting changed out of her scrubs and into her regular leather jacket, pink top and special jeans with her nikes.

"Hmm, yah it is but why is raining upwards?" 'Marion' said while moving to stand next to Martha.

It was at that moment the hospital shuddered violently and started to shake making nearly everyone standing fall over, knocking over loose things and causing general distress and damage to the people and hospital. The shaking lasted nearly a minute and when it finally stopped everything was in shambles.

"When did it get so dark out?" Martha asked while looking out one of the windows.

"Yah it's not dark we're in space look there's the Earth" 'Marion' said while pointing to the Earth which was visible out the window "so what do you think it was Martha?"

"It's aliens right? I mean there was that ship that crashed into Big Ben then that star thing and those Cybermen and golden robot things that fought with then."

"Yah the Daleks their from the battle of Canary Wharf I was there on the front lines lost everyone there" 'Marion' said with a far off stare.

"I lost a cousin at the battle, but don't worry Ms Wolfe I will find a way out of this and try to get us back to Earth." Martha said with false confidence.

"Right sorry Marion's not my real name just needed a name to get admitted my names actually Bad Wolf and don't you worry I have experience with with this kind of thing" Bad Wolf said with real confidence. "Now we're in space most likely on the moon as anywhere the hospital would have shaken apart by now, is there a porch or a veranda where we can see out?"

"Yah on the patient lounge there's one."

* * *

When they reached the patient lounge Bad Wolf quickly ran to the sliding door and went to open but the doctors and patients there quickly tried to stop her.

"Don't forget this isn't exactly air tight so we already would have run out of air unless there's something out there." Bad Wolf stated getting miffed with all the humans who kept getting in her way.

Bad Wolf quickly walked out of the hospital and into space followed by Martha.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Martha asked.

"It always amazes me."

"'Always'? You say that as if you see this all the time." A sheepish look from Bad Wolf "but who are those guys over there?" Martha asked pointing to the large group of aliens coming towards the hospital."

"Nothing good" she replied with a maniac grin running towards the lobby.

* * *

Upon reaching the lobby she saw that the aliens were in face Judoon and looking for something non-human. "Right so it's Judoon and their looking for something non-human which is bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked clueless.

The look Bad Wolf gave her said it all.

"No way!" Martha exclaimed only for Bad Wolf to throw a hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Shhhh, don't want them hearing us!" She started only her to be silenced by a scanner being on her lips.

"Non-Human" a dull emotionless said "terminate"

"RUN" Bad Wolf yelled running from the laser blasts being shot at her and Martha.

* * *

"Ok so we need to find another non-human that's not me while avoiding the big rhinos who now want to kill me, easy" Bad Wolf stated

"But what are those Judoon things? Any why are they trying to kill you?" Martha asked starting to pale and breathe heavily.

"The Judoon are like interplanetary thugs for hire who work for the Shadow Proclamation, that's like galactic law and why are you starting to pale, are you ok?" Bad Wolf asked.

"Yah airs starting to get a little thin up here." Martha started but was stopped when Bad Wolf with a worried look ran off to one of the computers.

"Gotta work fast airs gonna run out soon. Gah Judoon their thick they sealed of the system can't access files, Martha did anyone get admitted with strange symptoms lately?" Bad Wolf started.

"I don't know but Mr Stoker may know." And with that Martha ran off.

* * *

"Ok they wiped local logs but not backups so if I update them with the backups... There ok got someone now where are you..." But before she could get any more information someone wearing a black bikers helmet and full leather cloths attacked and destroyed the computer she was at.

"HEY I was using that and you are a slab aren't you well shit time to run."

"Wolfe I found her-" Martha tried before being pulled of away from the slab.

"RUN"

* * *

After running for a while they eventually reached the x-ray lab and a quick but ok plan formed in her head.

"Ok Martha I need to you to activate the x-ray machine when I say so ok?" Bad Wolf asked hastily

"Why?" Martha asked while she was quickly sonicking the x-ray machine making it hum. "And what is that you have?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Well if you aren't gonna answer me properly then don't bother" Martha replied annoyed.

"It's a screwdriver but it's sonic, Ok look just be ready when I saw now power it up!" Bad Wolf nearly shouted as she could see the slab.

"How do I power it up!?" Martha nearly yelled back

"Figure it out because I need it on NOW!" And with that Martha started hitting buttons till she hit the big red obvious button that made the x-ray machine let out a massive burst of energy in the room where Bad Wolf was with the slab causing the slab to start to spasm and could see Bad Wolfs skeleton.

"JESUS ARE YOU OK?" Martha yelled moving towards the door.

"No, don't come in here there's radiation and I'm still absorbing it, there ahhh there it is got it all now I just need to expel it somewhere safe into my left shoe there go ah ah ah ah ah it itches ah ok and there it's all gone, ok Martha you can come in." She said while Martha gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Your crazy!"

"Your right I do look crazy on the moon with only one shoe." She said while throwing the other shoe into the bin as well. "Now then let's g-" but was cut off at the sight of her sonic screwdriver "NO not my sonic that was a gift from a friend" she said while picking up the charred remains of her sonic and holding it close.

"Um is that meant to be there?" Martha said pointing to the other slab that was now starting down the hall.

"Oh shit they always travel in pairs, RUN"

* * *

After more running and running into more Judoon and deciding to keep one floor the one the Judoon were currently scanning in order to not get shot at they arrived back at the room where they started that was full of the trainee doctors who were almost all on the floor starting to gasp for air.

"Ok so Martha you said you know who the Judoon were looking for right?"

"Yah it's Ms. Finnegan the other lady who was in the room with you earlier she was drinking Mr Stokers blood" Martha said looking even more pale.

"Martha are you ok your starting to look more pale." Bad Wolf asked moving over to to Martha and helping her stand up as she seemed to be slumping on a nearby bed.

"Nah I'm ok, I'm running on adrenalin here ok what's the plan?" Martha asked

"I'm gonna have to find her and bring her to the Judoon... Wait did you say drinking his blood?" A new plan forming in her mind

"Yah with a straw strangely like some kind of vampire." She let out a loud cough and fell slightly to the ground.

"Ok Martha please don't hate me for this it's to save your life just remember that." She quickly yammered off before planting a passionate kiss on Martha and passing on a little bit of regeneration energy to her just enough to help her through the oxygen starvation and as a plan B if her plan goes right. "Ok, see ya"

* * *

After running around a few floors she found the slab and an elderly woman entering the MRI room and quickly put on a ruse of a scared human and quickly ran into the room like she was truing to escape and saw that she was rewiring the MRI and that it was now glowing in some parts that seemed very dangerous.

"Wha- what's going on?"

Before she could continue anything the old lady ordered the slab to restrain her while Bad Wolf kept on rambling on about the MRI pretending to be a normal person.

That was until she mentioned the Judoon upping the scans because they couldn't find the alien that was when Ms Finnegan revealed she was the alien and had to assimilate again and took the straw she carried in her purse and started drinking Bad Wolfs blood till Martha and a few Judoon barged in the room.

"There the woman with the straw she's the one you want!" Martha yelled to the Judoon commander looking one.

"Judoon hold no authorisation over human crimes." He replied in a monotone.

"But it was her scan her!" Martha nearly yelled but held it in check due to the big guns.

"Scan me all you want I'm as human as it comes" Ms Finnegan said sweetly and with that the commander came over and placed the scanner on her lips and scanned her.

"Non-Human" he read of the screen "possible genetic augments discovered analysing species confirmed: plasmavore wanted on multiple worlds for multiple crimes including murders of high level monarchy members. Sentence: termination." The Judoon commander ordered shooting the last slab and then Ms Finnegan all the while the MRI was still glowing and getting more violent with it's hums.

"Come on girl get up two hearts" Martha said while trying to give her CPR but quickly stopped after the first set as she saw some golden dust come out of her lips and into Bad Wolfs causing her to splutter and get up quickly crawling over to the MRI and unplugging it stopping the glow and hum.

"Come on Judoon, come on reverse it, reverse it. YES Martha look it's raining on the moon." She said before passing out.

* * *

In Bad Wolfs Mind

* * *

She could feel the TARDIS annoyance at her for attempting her stunt earlier.

"Why would you do such a thing? You could have died!" the TARDIS said sounding like she could cry.

"I had a plan don't worry please I won't leave you alone." She replied in a motherly tone.

"Please don't do that again I don't want to lose you" the TARDIS

"Hey don't worry when I get back we can do some bonding how does that sound?"

"I thought that our bonding was to help you not me?" the TARDIS said in a cheeky voice.

"It works either way"

"Well your waking up I'll see you in a bit"

* * *

She woke up to a feeling of weight on her chest and the sun beating on her face and when she looked down and saw Martha on her chest and under normal circumstances would have enjoyed this.

'Damn I've spent too much time in the 51st century'

She quietly and softly moved Martha of her chest and quickly got out of the hospital before anyone could question her and quickly moved back to the TARDIS.

"Hey girl how are you?"

_'I'm well, do you want to rest first or go straight to bonding?' _the TARDIS asked mentally

"Let's bond first that lets my body rest."

_'Ok, get ready'_ the TARDIS said simply before Bad Wolf walked over to the panel mentally preparing herself and then taking the handle the TARDIS had installed for her and with the TARDIS help opened it and let herself become one with the TARDIS heart.

* * *

It was many hours later after Bad Wolfs and the TARDIS bonding session that the TARDIS suggested that she invite Martha on a trip or two as she did save her and the TARDIS wanted to thank her personally for saving her friend.

"Oh before I leave do you have a spare sonic screwdriver my one kinda got destroyed with the x-ray machine."

_'No you can make your own this time, you had that one for a hundred years so you need to learn I'll help but you get to make it'_ the TARDIS said in a mock stern voice.

"Ok I'll build it before I go." She said heading over to the workshop and beginning work on her sonic.

It was half way construction she decided to take it one step further worked on installing a laser spanner as well. It almost cost her a finger but it was worth it in the end as it now worked on most types of wood and even most things the regular sonic couldn't work on.

"Finally got it working!" She exclaimed with glee. "So how long did that take?"

_'Seven days'_

"Well it was worth it now let's go get Martha get your projection ready." Bad Wolf said while parking just outside the pub Martha was at for her brothers birthday.

When she walked in she immediately went over to Marthas' group and grabbed her attention subtly as the Doctor had back when he was leather and rage and there was a plastic Mickey.

As soon as Martha saw her she walked over tried to convince her to come over and tell them that the moon trip with the Judoon story was true.

"Nah sorry Martha haven't done domestic in nearly one hundred years not gonna start now but I did want to know if you wanted to come for a trip or two with me and my mate? Got a new laser spanner/sonic screwdriver that needs road testing." Bad Wolf asked.

"Sorry I can't I've got exams and the family I need to look after..." She trailed off on reasons why she couldn't go till Bad Wolf interrupted.

"It also travels in time"

"No way your having me on!"

"I'll prove it to you."

And with that she ran into the TARDIS and want back to before the moon and told Martha to hold onto an earring she got on some planet fifty years ago and told her to give it back to her after her brothers party.

When she returned Martha was standing there wide mouthed.

"Can I have the earring back please?" Bad Wolf ask nicely

"But wait if you can travel in time why didn't you tell me not to go into work today or something?" she asked while fishing out the earring.

"Can't go into someone's personal time line except for cheap tricks like that, so you in?"

"Hell yah!" Martha replied while running into the TARDIS and stopping as soon as she stepped in seeing it was much bigger on the inside and that there was a pale girl standing near the console.

"How? Who? What?" Martha started till was cut of by Bad Wolf.

"Telling would take away from the fun wouldn't it?" she started "and the girl over by the console is my mate the TARDIS" after saying that the pale lady turned and went over to them only just noticing her projection was slightly broken.

"Mind fixing the projection" the pale lady said to Bad Wolf.

"Ok sure" she said pointing the laser spanner at the console and shooting out a golden beam at something then the projection became solid and walked over to Martha giving her a hug.

"Thank you for saving my wolf Martha"

"Um your welcome... Who are you?" She asked the projection

"I'm the TARDIS the ship your in now." She said with some cheer

"But your a ship"

"She's a sentient ship. She's alive and your talking to her soul right now."

"Well this is strange but cool is there somewhere I can go rest quickly before we go swanning off?"

"Sure just go down the hall and pick any door except for the one with the circles or the rose on the door those ones are for lost friends that well... I don't want to talk about it there's only one rule if the door to the control room is closed and locked don't try to open it or bad things will happen and while we're out and about just call me Wolfe, ok?" Wolfe said.

"Ok got it."

* * *

**If you want to imagine what Bad Wolfs laser spanner/sonic screwdriver looks like imagine the Masters spanner except with the largest 'lens' slightly bigger and blue**

**Also don't worry the whole bonding thing will be explained soon**

**Fav, Follow, Review you know what to do.**


	5. Interlude: A Room and What's Up

**Sorry about the lack of update but NCEA sucks when it comes to internals and the amount of necessary credits to pass blah blah blah I know it sucks but don't worry It's the holidays now and I have more time to do writing!**

* * *

_"Well this is strange but cool is there somewhere I can go rest quickly before we go swanning off?"_

"_Sure just go down the hall and pick any door except for the one with the circles or the rose on the door those are for lost friends that well... I don't want to talk about it there's only one rule if the door to the control room is closed and locked don't try to open it or bad things will happen and while we're out and about just call me Wolfe, ok?" Wolfe said._

"_Ok got it."_

* * *

Walking around the TARDIS was an interesting experience to say the least Martha had found many different rooms and things she didn't even know how to classify if they were rooms or skyscrapers she even found a mini pear shooting range with lots of pears lined up and the floor littered with pear pieces some big some small.

After at least ten minutes of walking and looking for a room that wasn't occupied with something strange she found herself in a med lab with hundreds of devices and vials filled with liquids she couldn't begin to identify with Wolfe in the middle of the room in front of a computer with circles on it rotating seemingly random but she seemed to understand.

"What do you mean you still can't identify them?" Wolfe asked what looked like no one but was more than likely the TARDIS.

_'Again Wolfe I still can't identify them' _the TARDIS replied in her head sounding like she was a child lying to her mother.

"Come on girl you can tell me, I've been trying to figure this out for the last twenty seven years and am no closer to figuring it it's kinda driving me crazy at this point" Wolfe replied to her out loud. "Please just tell me girl" she then added quietly.

_'Ok here I'll put it on the screen, oh and Martha is at the door' _the TARDIS replied to her sounding defeated.

"Wha.. oh hey Martha how you doing? Found a room yet?" Wolfe asked quickly while looking at the screen intently.

"Oh fine, yah but I couldn't find a room yet most of every room I entered was filled with something oh and why is there a pear shooting range?" Martha asked from the door way.

"Hmm the shooting range it's because pears are evil as for your room hasn't the TARDIS made you one?" Wolfe asked golden eyes now looking at Martha intently. "Also why are you over there come on over just don't step on any wires or touch anything that's glowing." Wolfe added looking back at the screen.

With that Martha slowly made her way over to her avoiding almost everything in the lab and standing next to her taking a proper look at the screen which look like a jumbled mess of circles and lines that Wolfe understood but she couldn't.

"Well take a seat." Wolfe said quickly looking at Martha then back at the screen.

"Where? There's no seats left." Pointing to the piles of paper and mechanical pieces taking up the other seats and tables.

"Right erm... just sit on my lap." Wolfe said a little to a little to casually clearing the paper of her lap.

"I'm sorry what?" Martha exclaimed.

"Just sit on my lap I'm not gonna bit and could use some advice from a medical professional or as near as one, from someone other that is not the TARDIS who seems to be holding out on me."

"Er... ok." Martha said in a small voice taking a seat on her lap noting how toned it was and strong it felt. "So what is that on the screen?"

"This is the results of many blood tests over the last twenty even years trying to figure out some abnormalities in my already strange DNA that have been bugging me and causing problems for the last thirty years and the TARDIS isn't willing to tell me anything else other than these new results." Wolfe replied reading over the screen with her look going from pleased to concerned to shock and to something unreadable.

"What is it?" Martha asked from her place on Wolfe's lap.

"Well never mind for now let's get you a room, the TARDIS didn't just make one for you when you opened any door?" Wolfe asked guiding Martha out of the lab and into the hall and to a random room in the hall.

_'Girl why didn't you make Martha a room earlier?' _Wolfe asked the TARDIS mentally.

_'I was a bit busy dealing with you but now that I'm free I'll help make her room give her the usual' _

"Right Martha just a familiar place keep that image in your mind and open the door and it will be there." Wolfe said slightly zoned out while Martha walked in then ran out with a shocked look on her face.

"How... that's my room... back on Earth... how is it here?" Martha started bringing Wolfe out of her thoughts.

"The TARDIS is telepathic and read your thoughts of a familiar place and created it, how it does that well that would take the fun out of it wouldn't it, aye?" Wolfe quickly fired off "Now get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow, night Martha." She finished.

"Night Wolfe"

* * *

"Now those results Girl." Wolfe stated walking back into the med lab and over to the monitor with the results on it and re-read over them at least three times and then reading it once more for good measure and still not believing what it said. "Are you sure these are accurate girl?"

_'Of course their accurate, but before we continue I want to say I'm so sorry for keeping this from you.'_ The TARDIS started her voice starting to break in her mind nearly sounding like she could cry if she had a proper body.

"Look girl just tell me why these results are like this, please it's been driving me a little crazy not knowing." Wolfe said her voice getting quieter with each word.

_'It was necessary to save your life back in the earliest of days over one hundred years ago now during your regeneration I was able to enter your mind and bond with you remember?' _The TARDIS started and Wolfe was starting to see a bigger picture. _'I felt a familiar presence in your mind as you regenerated it was the Time Vortex a connection to it so to speak allowing to flow into your mind that would have burned you up even with your new Timelady biology it would have burnt through all your regenerations till you fully died and left me alone.' _What could be described as a shuddering breath._ 'After he fell it was just us and then you regenerated and started burning I had to do something I couldn't lose someone else so soon so I put a little of my energy into you fusing a little TARDIS into you allowing you to handle the vortex in your mind and commune with me like we do.' _She let out another sound like a shuddering breath.

"Hey girl bring up your projection for a moment" Wolfe started and after a moment delay her projection appeared. "Thanks and now," Wolfe proceeded to hug the solid projection which made the TARDIS projections face become one of shock. "Thank you girl"

_'What? You are taking this well and aren't mad or-'_ Before she could continue she was cut off by Wolfe saying.

"Thank you girl you saved me without even trying all I want to know is why you decided to keep this from me?"

_'I was scared of what you night say after finding out I messed with your DNA even further than it already was being messed with' _

"It's ok you saved me and that's all that mattered but the only down side I can see so far is now you need to teach me some things about the little bit of TARDIS in me now."

_'Er well here's the thing our bonding sessions we have enhance and stabilise the bit of TARDIS in you and now it's more than a little bit closer to a fourth now now, but don't worry it won't directly affect your body only your senses like sight and hearing as well as your time sense mostly it will be much more powerful than a regular Timelady as well as a few other little things that I'll cover next time we bond.'_

"Right now that we got that out-of-the-way I'll be in the console room adjusting things to how you like them for the next few trips then I have a surprise for you, well It'll be ready in a few years as it needs to be built and prepared but when it's ready you'll love it trust me!" Wolfe started rambling off things similar to that while the TARDIS projection stood there with there an amused look on her 'face.'

"Right I should wake Martha and get on our way with her trips any ideas?"

_'How about the past I'll let you decide when but in the past defiantly'_

"Right then lets off we go!"

* * *

**Right gonna end it there might update in the next few days or hours and any time in between who knows.**

**Fav Review Follow you know what to do. later**

***Also just as a final little gripe any negative reviews will be ignored if they come from a Guest account if they come from an actual account I will answer it but if it's from a Guest user they will be ignored from now on plain and simple not gonna disable Guest reviews as some are ok but any that are just negative for the sake of being negative will be ignored.**


	6. Shakespeare Code

**Hey here's an update... yah**

* * *

_"Right I should wake Martha and get on our way with her trips any ideas?"_

_'_How about the past I'll let you decide when but in the past defiantly'

"_Right then lets off we go!"_

* * *

"Martha! Come on get up, got a big day ahead. More or less." Wolfe called from the hall.

"Wha- why? It's still dark out and I don't have training for another few hours let me sleep Trish." Martha started still very much asleep.

"Whose Trish? It's me Wolfe." Wolfe replied from the door way into her room half amused and half wondering who Martha was talking about.

"Wha- OH SHI- Wolfe sorry forgot where I was er- I'll be out in a minute meet you in the console room, yah?" Martha said while quickly ushering Wolfe out of the room and running over to the wardrobe the TARDIS had created and filled with clothes that look a lot like cloths she already owned.

After a short while Martha entered the console room fitted out with a thin leather jacket as well as dark blue jeans and shirt and a pair of white runners.

"Hope you don't mind those shoes getting a bit ruined where we're going there may not be roads." Wolfe quickly said while running around the console flipping levers turning knobs and pumping pumps.

"Hey Martha mind getting that switch over there the, the curved one next to the bike pump and above the yellow knob." Pointing around the console in the general area of the lever she actually meant, which when Martha pulled caused the TARDIS to shudder and rock violently.

"Blimey do you need to pass a test in order to fly one of these things?" Martha asked flipping the lever Wolfe said to which ended their flight with a loud thud.

"I don't know maybe, never asked got taught by the best and worst pilots of TARDIS, now were here go on step outside big new world." Wolfe said walking over to the coat rack and grabbing the Doctors leather jacket and waiting by the door for Martha to get over.

"Right here we go." Martha said while running out the door only to stop when she got outside and let her excitement fall of her face when she saw it looked hardly different from London at night and that she had stepped in a pile of what was more than likely shit.

"Where are we er, actually when are we? It's a whole new language." She said in a slightly let down tone.

"It's sometime before the invention of the toilet," Wolfe said avoiding a bucket of waste being poured out a window "I would guess sometime in the 1599's good time for London just after the completion of the Globe theatre containing the man himself."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do, Shakespeare himself. Martha Jones would you accompany me to the Theatre? You can go and tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare when you get home."

"Yes Miss Wolfe I would love to accompany you to the theatre, but is this all ok I mean walking around and doing all this it's like on the films and stuff you step on a butterfly and you change the course of the human race or something like that."

"Course it's ok universe just usually corrects around little things like that but you know what don't step on any butterflies, yah what did a butterfly ever do to you? Now a pear if you see one of those destroy it on sight pears are evil."

"Ok but what if I accidentally kill my great-grandfather or something like that?" Still wondering about her hatred of pears.

"Were you planning on killing you great-grandfather?"

"No." Martha replied quickly with an offended look in her face.

"Good then just don't do that and you will be fine."

By the time they had finished that conversation they had arrived at the globe and one flash of the psychic paper they were in the audience enjoying _'Love Labours Lost.' _

* * *

"Oh my god that was awesome worth putting up with the smell," a pause "those were men up there dressed as women?"

"London never changes am I right?"

"Can we see him, AUTHOR AUTHOR," a pause "is that what they say do they yell author?" Martha asked now sounding very awkward.

Only for every other person in the crowd starting 'Author.'

"Well they do now congrats you just created some history Martha." Wolfe said in a humoured tone and all watched in awe as a shorter ginger man wearing typical 15th century clothing came on stage with a confident stride in his step.

"There he is the man himself the most human, human there has been."

"He looks a bit different from the portraits doesn't he? And now we get to hear him speak!" Martha nearly squealed.

"A fan I take it?" Wolfe asked looking at Martha with an amused expression at her friends antics.

"SHUT IT WILL YA!" Shakespeare yelled at the audience which fell quiet after a laugh which made Marthas face fall and the hair on the back of Wolfe's neck stand up.

"Never meet your hero's, aye?" Wolfe said golden eyes scanning the upper booths for what was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up "ginger and rude best combination ever."

"You all have good taste I'll give you that, funny little ending that _'Love Labours Lost' _it just ends does the boy get the girl? What happens next? Well don't worry there will be a sequel _'Love Labours Won'_ no less, don't worry it will be done when it's ready." Shakespeare finished only to perk back up moments later which made the hairs on Wolfe's neck stand up again.

"When you ask? It will premier tomorrow!" At this the crowd went wild and started cheering for him while Martha stood there with a confused look on her face and Wolfe stood there shocked.

* * *

A while later Wolfe and Martha were sat at a table at the local inn in quite till Martha said "It's so different here isn't?"

"Nah it's not so different here: water cooler moment," Wolfe said pointing to a couple of drunks by a barrel "recycling," she said pointing to someone shovelling manure and then pointing to a priest who was claiming the world would end in fire "global warming."

"Heh yah so not that different but what about that play _'Love Labours Won'_ I'm a huge fan but I have never heard about that one."

"Yah it's the lost play, his _'Lost Master Piece.'_"

"Have you got a mini-disk or something like that we could record it and flog it online," Martha said which brought a disgusted look from Wolfe that made Martha cringe a little "that would be bad aye?"

"Very bad"

"Well if we can't see it can we can figure out what happened to it Sherlock and Watson style."

That brought a confused to Marthas face.

"Never mind." Wolfe may have said while thinking 'Damn youngster.'

* * *

It took them at least half an hour to find the inn Shakespeare was staying at and took even longer to convince the keeper to tell them what room he was in but again the psychic paper came in handy.

"No, I won't be seeing any fans or having any portraits drawn with me or-" he began but quickly stopped after seeing Martha "oh nonny nonny nonny come sit over here little lady, you bunch over there your done for the night." He finished quickly grabbing Martha and pulling her onto his lap. "And who are you my lovely blackmoore lady?"

"I'm sorry what?" Martha laughed out and nearly fell of his lap when he kept listing off more less than friendly terms for her. That was until Wolfe stepped in and introduced them.

"Hello Shakespeare I'm Dame Wolfe and this is my mate Martha Jones." Which made Martha throw a shocked look at Wolfe for saying something like that while Wolfe flashed the psychic paper.

"Oh so she's taken?" Shakespeare asked looking dejected.

"Yes, sorry."

"And how strange that paper it's blank." He said looking at the paper like Wolfe was mad.

"Ok that proves it, the man is a genius a real genius." Wolfe said looking very pleased.

"No it says it right here 'Dame Wolfe and her Mate.'" Martha read and again shot a dirty look at Wolfe.

"It's psychic paper makes people see what I want them to see on it unless you have psychic training or are a real genius like him." Wolfe explained.

"'Psychic' what a strange word and words are my trade. So where are you from?"

"Oh a far away place down in Freedonia." Wolfe quickly said and before Shakespeare could question the Master of Revels came over and started arguing with Shakespeare about and all the while this was happening Martha had some things to say to Wolfe.

"What was that!? Introducing me as your what 'mate' as in a wolves mate!?" Martha yelled quietly.

"Well a couple of things, one: by being introduced as my 'mate' you have nothing to fear from anyone in the empire and two: it was to save you from being hit on by every man in the city, trust me you don't want some of these people hitting on you some of them are aliens who would take and well lets not get into that." Wolfe finished quickly after seeing Shakespeare start to walk back over with an enraged look on his face.

"How dare he cancel my performance all because I couldn't produce a script that is almost ready, bah the fool."

"Well we know what happened now, is it kinda sad that I wished it was something more mysterious?" Martha asked looking down a little.

"Oh I don't think this is the end." Wolfe started as the hairs on the back of he neck stood up again.

"AAARRRGGGHH-" came a scream from outside followed by a gargling sound then a loud thud.

"Outside now!" Wolfe called what they saw was a terrible sight the Master of Revels was on the ground looking very much dead.

"Make way I'm a doctor. Make way!" Martha yelled running over to the Master or Revels body.

"Hmm from the look he died of a heart attack but there is something else..." But before she could continue a large spout of water erupted from his mouth causing Martha to fall back and Wolfe to quickly run forward and announce that he died of some fake means while explaining to Martha the truth.

It was witchcraft.

* * *

"Look Wolfe I'm just starting to accept time travel and now you go and tell me there is such a thing as witchcraft." Martha half stated and half questioned.

"No there is no such thing as witchcraft, there are things that look like witchcraft but any species that could mimic it are all gone." Wolfe said deep in thought till Shakespeare interrupted.

"Poor lad he may have been a fool but no one should have to die for no reason."

"Milady I have prepared a room for you and your mate." Said one the serving ladies.

"Thank you." Wolfe said simply.

"I must ask Martha was it? Freedonia a land where a lady can be a doctor?"

"A land where a lady can be what she wants" Martha retorted "also don't forget you get a queen ruling here." Martha then added.

"And you Dame Wolfe, how can one so young have eyes that seem older than the skies?"

"Oh I'm just a traveller who does a lot of reading." Wolfe replied eyeing Shakespeare.

"A trite reply, yes and you Martha Jones seem surprised she even exists though she is your 'mate'." Shakespeare quickly said meeting Wolfe golden eyes.

"Well we should get to bed things have been interesting today and we can continue this tomorrow." Wolfe stated.

"Yes go I have work to complete and I do expect some answers from you tomorrow as to why you do this consistent performance." Shakespeare said waving them out.

"Well all the worlds a stage." Wolfe quoted.

"Hmm I may use that."

* * *

"So I've been thinking about it Martha and the number of possible things it could be is getting shorter and shorter by the moment even with the help the TARDIS is giving me from the data cores I've got nothing and that's rather disconcerting." Wolfe said sitting on the edge of the bed while Martha started to change into some night clothes with her back turned trying to get some privacy.

Not noticing the mirror Wolfe was able to see her fully in the nude and enjoying the show.

"So if you can't think of something it could be try thinking of something it might not be anything that's gone now or meets what has been happening..." Martha put in helpfully finishing getting changed and getting into bed trying to get some shut eye before things get crazy again.

Sadly Martha didn't even get ten minutes of shut eye before a women's scream tore through the air and woke Martha who knocked Wolfe off the bed _'when had she got into bed with me? And why did it feel so right?' _Martha couldn't help but wonder.

"Ow, what was that?" Wolfe asked from her new place on the floor.

"Someone screaming, come one!" Martha yelled making herself look half decent.

It was when they saw Shakespeare come out of his room looking like he saw a ghost they knew they were in the right place and what they saw was an unpleasant sight the land lady was dead on the ground her face stuck in one of shock and her arm straight as if she was pointing.

"Again another dead only she died of fright her heart gave out but what could have shocked her enough to do this?" Wolfe wondered out loud not noticing Martha looking out the window her face one of shock. "What?"

"I saw a Witch." Martha said her voice quiet and fearful.

* * *

After a short time of Martha sitting on the verge of tears and Wolfe holding her Shakespeare started getting annoyed at people who kept saying he killed both the land lady and the Master of Revels and suggested they talk to the architect of the globe Peter Streete his reasoning was things started getting strange after the globe was completed and he was out away for talk of witches.

"Sounds like our best lead so where is this Streete?" Wolfe asked still holding Martha.

"You won't get much out of him from where he is." Shakespeare stated.

"Well we won't know unless we try so where is he?" Wolfe asked starting to lose her temper with Shakespeare.

"Fine, he's at Bedlam Hospital." The look on Wolfe's face was a questioning one "the mad house."

"It doesn't matter we're going now." Wolfe demanded.

On the trip over Wolfe still held onto Martha and felt something familiar she hadn't felt since the Doctor something nice, something warm and pleasant _'judging by the way she's letting me hold her like this either she is still very over come by fear or she actually likes this' _silently hoping for the latter.

Unknown to Wolfe Martha was having thoughts along a similar lines _'why does this feel so right her holding me close I don't swing that way don't I? I mean even if I don't __she's not human I can't have feelings for an alien. Right?' _

It was nearly half an hour later of silence and deep thought between the two time travellers Shakespeare announced they had arrived at Bedlam, what they saw made Martha shrink even further into Wolfe's shoulder. The large stone walls and metal bars all over the place and stormy weather made it seem like something out of a horror.

"This is a hospital?" Martha nearly fell over in disgust.

After a short amount of time they were being lead into a holding cell awaiting Streete to be brought to them.

"Does milady wish for me to whip some of these mad-men for your entertainment?" The jailer asked with a sadistic grin.

"NO! Now get out before I have you committed for crimes against a queens knighted!" Wolfe yelled at the jailer still holding her close so she didn't have to see some of things the jailers were doing to the prisoners she may have come to see the wonders of the universe but didn't need to see the dark underside of things as well.

It was another five minutes before Peter Streete finally entered the cell and ran to the wall in fear.

"Peter, Peter can you hear me?" Wolfe asked softly leaving Marthas side for the first time in hours which felt wrong but wouldn't say anything for the time being.

It was a few moments after he started sobbing she placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes glazed over she started talking to him again.

"Pete tell me a story, a story from one year ago, tell me the story of the witches." It was then he started telling the events of one year ago when the witches started controlling him and making him build the globe with fourteen always in the front of his mind.

"Too many words!" A strange green creature that looked very much like the stereotypical witches from any Earth and with that she was able to get what these creatures were and was starting to formulate a plan to beat them.

"Now you sleep little man!" She yelled again placing a finger on his heart and letting him land where he died. "Now who will go next?"

"Well if your looking for volunteers..." Wolfe said stepping forward.

"No don't..." Martha started quietly only to be silenced by Wolfe hugging her and whispering in her ear 'don't worry I have a plan.'

"Now if I can identify you I can beat you." Wolfe said starting to ramble things about a system and fourteen and some planets. "I've got it! I name you Carrionite!" Wolfe finished causing the being now called the Carrionites to vanish in a puff of black smoke.

"What was that?" Martha asked now finding her voice.

"Like you said it might be one of those races I thought were gone, well the Carrionite disappeared after the dark ages and everyone thought they were a legend but clearly they aren't. As for what that was the power of words like magic in one of those Harry Potter books but instead they use it for end of the world. Now we need to figure out where their base is... Shakespeare where did Peter work when he was designing?"

"Well that was All Hallows Street just down the way trust me you can't miss it but why?"

"Well I need to find their base so I can stop them before they do what ever they have planned so Shakespeare I need you to go and stop the play it should be starting or at the least filling up I need you to stop it whatever they have planned involves the globe me and Martha will go to Hallows and find them.

* * *

When they finally reached All Hallows they were greeted by a creepy street and an open door that reeked of something not of this Earth and when they entered were greeted by one of the three who had escaped so far and Wolfe had managed to get to reveal their plan and had knocked out Martha using her name which only served to anger her more.

"Well if you want to do that you will have to go through me." Wolfe stated.

"And how much fun will that be having to go through someone as good looking as you." The Carrionite said suggestively grabbing Wolfe's arse and then taking a strand of hair from her head.

"Hey that's mine!" Wolfe said rubbing the spot where the hair was taken.

"To you mortals you are nothing but puppets for us to play with." The Carrionite said wrapping the hair around the neck of the doll and stabbing it with a pin which made her left heart stop and her fall to the ground and Martha wake up when the Carrionite fly away.

"OH MY GOD WOLFE WHAT'S WRONG?" Martha yelled.

"She... Stopped... My... Left... Heart... God... Damn... How... Did... I... Ever... Live... With... Only... One... Martha... Please... Help... Hit... Me... On... The... Left... Side... Fucken... Hard... Please." Wolfe said with each word her voice getting weaker which only made Martha work faster at hitting her on the left side re-starting her left heart making her get up with a major groan.

"Argh... Right Martha to the globe." Wolfe said grabbing Marthas hand and starting the run over to the globe.

"Look over there it's Shakespeare!" Martha yelled over the screams of the people.

"Come on Will I gave you one job, one simple job. Gah come on let's get in there." Wolfe yelled.

When they got in they were greeted by the sight of a vortex of energy filled with faces and cackling of the entire Carrionite race.

"Will I need you to reverse the spell!" Wolfe yelled to Shakespeare.

"But these phrases the Carrionite use they need such precision and I have no words."

"Then make some up your the word smith." And with that Shakespeare started to craft a simple phrase that in the end with the help of some Harry Potter stopped the energy vortex and sealed the entire Carrionite race in a crystal ball.

BREAK

It was later in the day after having a small chat with Shakespeare and giving him a neck brace and him talking about making his new play about his lost son Ham_n_et and the Queen herself calling on to Wolfe for _'not coming back that night' _and a quick run back to the TARDIS and a quicker get away they were back in the vortex to what felt much more right to Wolfe being closer to the vortex that is Martha asked about something that had been bothering her.

* * *

**Just gonna end it there because I'm evil if anyone gets the reference ****in the start congrats to you.**

**Also thank you to Strong in fighting for you review it lifted my spirits after reading it not to say that every positive review doesn't help that one defiantly helped me on a bad day so thank you to everyone who reviews you know who you are.**

**One final thing events may not happen in cannon order because there is a method to my madness so don't worry.  
**

**So Fav, Review and Follow see ya**

**-OerbaYunLightning**


End file.
